


Un café solamente

by Saphira_Kailen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira_Kailen/pseuds/Saphira_Kailen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi y Hanji tienen una pequeña conversación donde ella le contará un gran descubrimiento... los sentimientos de Eren hacia él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un café solamente

Era jueves por la tarde, afuera llovía a cántaros y Hanji estaba retrasada. Era fastidioso tener que esperarla cuando tenía muchas otras cosas que hacer, o eso repetía a todos como pretexto aunque en realidad ya había terminado mis deberes tiempo atrás. Por fin apareció por la puerta, con esa sonrisa delatadora tan típica de ella, había encontrado algo interesante.

-¡Encontré algo interesante!-dijo emocionada corroborando mi suposición. La miré inexpresivo esperando a que empezara a hablar.- Los titanes son tan emocionantes…-cuchicheó, miré mis manos, preguntándome qué cosas me diría ahora con ese tono desquiciado que tomaba en sus momentos de emoción.- Puedo aprender muchas cosas de Eren –rió quedito regando las hojas de sus reportes sobre el escritorio. La mención de ese nombre me hizo levantar por fin la mirada y prestarle atención.

-No me dijiste que lo analizarías hoy –dije como si no me importara, intentando ocultar la verdad detrás… una verdad que hace poco acepté por completo pero me he esforzado por mantener en la oscuridad, finalmente soy un hombre adulto que pocas esperanzas puede tener con un chico como él.

-Oh, sí… lo hice –sonrió de una manera que no me da confianza.- ¿Quieres saber los resultados de mi estudio? –junta las manos, planeaba u ocultaba algo. Me encogí de hombros.-  Te diré solamente lo interesante… antes… ¿quieres algo de tomar? Te hará falta.

Alcé una ceja, preguntándome qué cosas tendría en mente, pero si en verdad era algo así de impresionante no estaría mal acompañarme de una taza de mi bebida favorita en días como estos.-Un café solamente –dije sin mayor expresión y al tenerlo por fin frente a mí aspiré su delicioso aroma, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de la primera vez que vi a Eren probarlo, había sido muy amargo para él.

Hanji se sentó frente a mí sin borrar su sonrisa, con una taza de un té extraño que despedía un olor intenso y que me parecía desconocido. –Estuve platicando con Eren… de ti –la miré con sorpresa pero pronto me repuse y bebí un pequeño sorbo.- Yo bien sé… lo que hay entre ustedes.

-¿Hay algo entre nosotros? –pregunté cortante. Temía que supiera ahora lo que sentía por ese mocoso, que conociera la razón por la cual insistía en vigilarlo y a veces lo llamaba para ayudarme con lo que fuese, aunque solo me retrasara su ocasional torpeza. Lo recordé en distintas situaciones y mi corazón comenzó a latir con un poco más de fuerza, maldije a mi cuerpo por no saber ocultar mis sentimientos.

-No te hagas el tonto, Levi. Todo mundo lo sabe –dijo Hanji despreocupada mientras movía su cuchara quitándole importancia al asunto. La miré amenazador, exigiéndole en silencio que se apresurara a contarme todo y esta vez logró captar el mensaje.- Bueno, no todo el mundo. Lo sabemos Irvin, Mikasa, Armin y yo… también Petra lo sabía –se quedó pensando y comencé a inquietarme más.- O tal vez no… no lo sé –sonrió inocentemente y se ganó un pequeño golpe de mi parte.- Au… ¡Está bien! Ya entendí –se sobó.- Qué pesado eres.

Nunca he sido una persona muy paciente y esa mujer reta mucho mi paciencia ¿por qué no podía decirme de una maldita vez lo que sucedía? Traté de calmar mi enojo con el calor que me brindaba mi bebida. Hanji por fin habló y lo hizo con un tono de chismorreo, como había visto a las mujeres hacer. – Le pregunté a Eren sobre lo que pensaba de ti –desvié mi mirada.- ¡Oh, vamos! Sabes que te interesa, he notado como lo miras y que te hace quitar esa cara de amargado –la miré con amenaza.- Bueno, el hecho es que empezó a tartamudear… ¡Se veía tan lindo! Y luego ese sonrojo… hasta parecía que se iba a transformar en titán por los tonos de su piel –rió con ganas.

-¿Por qué habría de tartamudear? –Noté que había pensado en voz alta… - Tsk…- y me refugié tras mi café, si se terminara podría irme ¿por qué siempre parecía llena mi taza?

-Dijo “Levi… digo… _heichou_ …es… es…” –rió.- ¡Se veía adorable! Seguí con los análisis y no volví a tocar el tema pero entonces él solito dijo que eras muy… ¡devoto a la limpieza! Eso fue lo primero que dijo –volvió a reír, pensé en dejar mi taza y retirarme de ahí… creo que notó mis intenciones pues sonrió de forma enigmática de nuevo, dejó su té sobre la mesa de centro y apoyó su mentón sobre su mano.- Y luego lo difícil fue que dejara de hablar de “su heichou”… hasta yo me fastidié…

Sentí un extraño cosquilleo en mi estómago que se extendió por lo largo de mi cuerpo y sentí que amenazaba con mostrarse en mis mejillas con un sonrojo.- ¿El punto es? –pregunté impaciente por irme.

-Que Eren está enamorado de su  _heichou_ -concluyó sonriente, como si acabara de descubrir el origen de la habilidad de ese mocoso.- Y… si no me equivoco su _heichou_ está enamorado del joven titán también –se levantó en un acto de sobrevivencia, no quería estar cerca de mí en caso de que reaccionara violento… cosa que habría hecho en cualquier otra ocasión pero ahora estaba concentrado en no despegar la mirada del café mientras trataba de reprimir mi sonrojo y sintiendo que temblaba por un repentino choque de energía que recorría mi cuerpo y me incitaba a correr y hacer cualquier cosa… limpiar me vendría bien o matar algún titán… Y cierto humano-titán ocupó mi mente. Impulsado por esa repentina recarga me levanté y dejé la taza sobre la mesa, sin agradecer ni despedirme salí de ahí. Hanji me llamó pero no le respondí.

Caminaba con rapidez, intentando controlar el fuerte latir de mi corazón cuando oí la voz del causante de todo esto… Eren estaba detrás de mí.- _Heichou_ … ¿está bien? –me detuve y lo miré con firmeza unos segundos, noté el cambió de expresión de su rostro, de preocupado a un poco tímido o temeroso, supuse que tendría cara de molesto. Me giré por completo y caminé hasta él, con brusquedad lo empujé contra la pared, noté nerviosismo en su voz al tartamudear y un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de él. Maldije a mis pocas fuerzas de voluntad y sin importarme que no estuviéramos solos lo besé. Intentó separarse de mí pero no se lo permití, continué besándolo hasta que noté que me respondía con torpeza, su inocencia me perturbaba mucho. Me separé y escuché un sonido de queja escapar de sus labios, sonreí.

-Este mocoso es mío –sentencié.- Y si alguien lo toca sin mi permiso… lo rebanaré como si fuera un titán –tomé su mano y caminé arrastrándolo tras de mí. Al llegar a la habitación que usaba como estudio lo solté y esperé a que dijera algo.

- _Heichou_ … usted… sabe a café… -susurró avergonzado y no pude más, lo volví a besar.


End file.
